Finally Got Something Right
by DoubleTrouble96
Summary: Jessie and James realize that they always mess up, leading to a huge fight and the two stop talking to each other. What happens when one finally breaks and goes to apologize? Rocketshippy.


**A/N: This might not be too good, but I haven't written anything in a while. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of the characters.**

It's been two weeks. Two long, agonizing weeks since the two of them had spoken to each other, unless it was absolutely necessary. Two weeks ago since the fight. And now, two weeks later, James sat on a tree stump, his uniform still slightly singed from the trio's latest blast off at the hands of a ten year old's pet rat, wanting to take back every last second of those two weeks.

"Why did I have to say those things?" he asked himself with a sigh as he stared up at the stars that weren't hidden behind the treetops. He closed his eyes and, for the billionth time, replayed the argument in his head.

_It started out like any other day for Team Rocket – they built a giant robot, they tracked down Ash and his friends, they recited their motto, they almost got Pikachu, they got blasted off, they had another "graceful" landing in some random forest, and they set up camp. It wasn't until dinner time when things started to turn for the worse._

_ "Well, this is all the food we have left," James said, handing each of his teammates a slice of white bread._

_ "Are you kiddin'? We ain't got nuttin' else?" Meowth asked in shock as he stared at his piece of bread._

_ "I'm afraid so."_

_ "What happened to the rest of our supplies?" Jessie asked._

_ "Well, we had the bananas for lunch earlier today and we ate all of the soup last night. This is all we have," James explained._

_ Meowth's stomach grumbled. "Dere's no way dis is gonna hold me ova!"_

_ "Well it's going to have to, now isn't it?" Jessie responded, annoyed at her feline companion for complaining so much._

_ "Why can't we jus' get some more?"_

_ "Because that requires money, you idiot!"_

_ "Well that shouldn't be a problem," James said and took a bite out of his bread. "When's our next pay day?"_

_ This question was answered with a frying pan to the face._

_ "The Boss said we're not getting paid until we catch that Pikachu, you moron!"_

_ "Well den we jus' hafta catch that twerp's stupid rat!" Meowth exclaimed between bites._

_ "Meowth, isn't that what we've been trying to do for the past couple of years?" James asked._

_ "Yes, and we never do because somehow everything gets screwed up!" Jessie added angrily, chucking a small rock at a nearby Pidgey._

_ "We never do seem to get things right."_

_ The three of them finished their bread slices in silence, James' statement hanging above them like a dark, ominous cloud. They never _did_ seem to get things right. When the trio finished their food, James stood up._

_ "I guess I'll go get some more firewood," He said as he looked down at the small, dying fire. The sadness was evident in his voice. He knew they might never get things right._

_ "I'll go with you," Jessie stood up. Her tone was filled with the same sadness._

_ The two of them walked through the woods in silence. Jessie would find the twigs and branches and James would carry them. Jessie's stomach growled and she wished she could have more to eat. But she knew that she wouldn't be getting more to eat for a while._

_ "James?" she asked._

_ "Yes?"_

_ "Why do you think we always screw up? I mean, we plan everything perfectly, but something always happens."_

_ James dropped a branch and bent down to pick it up, dropping a few more in the process. "Well, we don't always plan everything _perfectly_."_

_ "What are you talking about, James? Of course we do!"_

_ "What about the time when we were in Goldenrod City and you forgot to pull the lever that made the robot hand close?"_

_ "Well that was just one time."_

_ "Or what about the time when you forgot to make our shock suits actually shock proof?"_

_ "Well I –"_

_ "And there was also that time when we were in the Magikarp submarine and you accidently leaned on the self destruct button?"_

_ "Well you're the one that installed the self destruct button in the first place!" Jessie snapped. "And why are you only talking about the things I've done! You've done some pretty stupid things too!"_

_ James dropped the firewood in surprise. "Me? Like what?"_

_ "Let's see, there's that time when you blew our cover when we were stealing some Pokémon in Cerulean City, when you accidentally blew up a Pokémart, when you actually _helped_ the twerp's Pikachu escape –"_

_ "Well I haven't made nearly as many mistakes as you!" James exclaimed._

_ "Oh please! Almost all of our failures have ended up being your fault! You are the most incompetent person I've ever had to work with!" Jessie yelled back. The twig she was about to give to James for the fire snapped under her tight grip as her temper flared._

_ "Well my partners weren't anywhere near as conceited as you! You walk around acting like you're the most flawless human being in the world! Well here's a newsflash! You're not! You're just as flawed as everyone else! Maybe even more flawed!"_

_ "You are the most insufferable person ever!"_

_ "Really."_

_ "Yes!"_

_ "Have you listened to yourself talk recently?"_

_ "Ugh!" Jessie exclaimed. "You know, James? There are times when I really just want to beat you senseless!"_

_ "You already do that! Every day!"_

_ "I'm starting to think I should do it more often!"_

_ "Please! With any luck, it will kill me!"_

_ "I wish I had never even decided to help you with the firewood in the first place!"_

_ "Oh yeah? Well I wish we'd…" James stopped himself._

_ "What? You wish we'd what?"_

_ "I wish we'd never even become partners!"_

_ Jessie only stared at James in absolute shock. James was surprised at himself for even thinking those words, let alone actually saying them to her. Jessie turned away in an attempt to cover the tears soon to fall._

_ "I'm going back to the campsite," she said without looking at him._

_ Back at the campsite, Meowth lay sprawled out across the ground, his hunger pains making sleep impossible. The sound of rustling bushes caught his attention. He started to his feet, but relaxed when he saw that it was only Jessie, not noticing the tears coming down her face._

_ "Hey, where's Jim?" He asked._

_ Jessie only grabbed her sleeping bag and moved it as far away from James' as possible. Meowth knew something was wrong. Seriously wrong._

_ A few minutes later, James made his way back to the camp with no firewood and a sullen look on his face._

_ "Hey, Jim!" Meowth called to him. "What happened tah da fiyawood?"_

_ James didn't respond. Meowth got up and walked over to him._

_ "Hey, are you ok?"_

_ "I'm fine," he responded, sounding harsher than he intended to._

_ "Did sometin' happen wit you and Jess?"_

_ "Just drop it Meowth."_

_ "Are ya sure you're ok?"_

_ "I said drop it!"_

_ Meowth backed off and didn't speak with him for the rest of the night._

James closed his eyes and sighed once more. Ever since that fight, the two couldn't stand to be near each other. They worked on their own parts of the Pikachu-nabbing contraptions separately and used Meowth as a messenger Pokémon whenever they needed something from the other. The few times they made eye contact were extremely brief, as one of them always looked away quickly and scowled. The two even went as far as buying two separate tents so they didn't have to sleep near each other. It would seem like the two weren't even a team anymore.

But James didn't want that. He wanted to take back everything he had said. He wanted everything between them to just work out like it always has. He wanted Jessie back in his life. He rolled off the tree stump and onto his back and put his arm over his eyes.

"I am so stupid," he mumbled to himself. "I wrecked everything. She hates me now and she has every right to."

"Nah, she doesn't hate cha."

James got up with a start. His green eyes met the cat eyes of Meowth.

"How long were you standing there?"

"Just a few minutes. As I was sayin', she doesn't hate cha."

"What are you talking about? Of course she does."

"She was jus' mad at cha."

"Was?" James eyes shone with a glimmer of hope.

Meowth smiled and nodded. "Now she jus' misses ya like crazy. She wants tings to get back ta normal between yous."

"Wait…how do you know this?"

"I can actually look at ha widdout havin' ta feel guilty. I'm tinking she's stahtin ta go crazy widdout cha."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Tah be honest, I tink da only reason she hasn't apologized yet is because a ha pride."

"You think so?"

Meowth nodded once more. "Dat and she probably tinks you's still mad at ha."

James stood up frantically. "But I'm not! Oh Mew! Oh Mew! Oh Mew!"

"What?"

"I've got to go apologize!"

And with that, James ran at full speed back to the campsite. He stopped once he reached Jessie's tent. A wave of guilt wash over him.

"Did I really drive her to the point of buying her own tent?" He thought to himself.

Just as James was working out what he was going to say, Jessie emerged from the tent.

"Jessie!" James said with a start.

"James?" she asked confused.

The two stared blankly at each other, unsure of what to say. James wracked his brain for an apology or at least something remotely intelligent to say to her while Jessie was busy trying to figure out why James was even there. After all, he basically said he wanted nothing to do with her.

"Uh…I…Jessie?" James stammered.

"What?" she asked sharply, preparing herself for possibly another emotional lashing from him.

"I, uh…I just wanted…um…to say…"

"To say what? That you wish we'd never met? That you with you never ran away? That even marrying Jessiebelle would be better than being stuck with me?"

"No! Of course not! I just wanted –"

"Oh, save it James! I'm not in the mood for another insult!"

"I-I'm not going to –"

"Yes, you were! I'm not stupid! I'm tired of-"

"Jessica, can you please just let me finish?" James exclaimed.

Jessie sighed and glared at him, waiting for what he was going to say.

James let out a breath and closed his eyes for a brief moment, trying to calm himself down. He knew that whether Jessie actually missed him or not, one bad move and their partnership could end permanently. "Jessie?"

"What do you want, James?" she snapped, only not as harshly as before.

"I…I wanted to apologize."

The expression on Jessie's face changed from anger to a look of surprise and confusion. Apologizing was honestly one of the last things she expected James to do after the things he said.

"I know what I said was horrible. I was way out of line and I'm really sorry. I never should have said those things. I was just angry. And not even at you. Just at our current situation. I didn't mean what I said and I'm really sorry. I love having you as my partner. Meeting you was one of the happiest days of my life. I love working with you. I know you probably won't, and you have every right not to, but is there any possible way you could forgive me?"

Jessie only stared at him confused. "What?"

"I'm really, really sorry."

"You mean it?"

"Of course."

Jessie wrapped her arms around him, knowing that he did mean it. She grinned widely and refused to let go, as if she was afraid he might disappear. The past two weeks have been utter turmoil for her. She missed having someone to talk to. She missed the late night conversations. She missed working together on a new contraption, feeling completely confident that it would work. She missed _him_. Plus, she would never exactly have to bring up that she was leaving her tent to find him and apologize herself.

"James, I'm sorry too! I'm just so glad we're ok again!"

The two let go of each other and smiled.

"We really are ok?" James asked nervously.

"We're ok."

James smiled. "Well it's a good thing you missed me so much! I would have never been able to do this if I thought you didn't!"

"What are you talking about? I didn't miss you!" Jessie argued, though she was still smiling.

"Well that's not what I heard! I'm just happy that you caved first!"

"I did not! You caved first!"

"You missed me!"

"You apologized!"

James smiled and moved closer. "You caved first and you know it."

Jessie also moved closer, their faces now only inches apart. "You caved first."

"Well, let's see who's going to cave now."

Jessie's cheeks turned a light pink, unsure of whether he meant caving and losing the argument or caving and closing the distance between them. "It's not going to be me."

"Well it's certainly not going to be me."

"Well if it's not going to be you, and it's not going to be me, who is it going to be?"

James smiled and pulled Jessie closer, bringing his lips on top of hers. Jessie was a little surprised at first, but closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around him, returning the kiss. The kiss only lasted, for a few seconds, but it said everything that needed to be said – "I'm sorry." "I missed you." "I love you."

Jessie broke the kiss and smiled at James. "Well, it looks like you caved first on that one."

James smirked. "I think we both caved, judging by how eager you were to kiss me."

"You know, James?"

"What, Jessie?"

Jessie smiled. "It looks like we finally got something right."

James kissed her once again – his way of showing agreement.

**A/N: Yeah, it was pretty bad. But it was based on recent events. Two weeks ago, my best friend and I had a fight and didn't tslk to each other. I missed him a lot, but there was no way I was going to say anything. Then he said he was sorry and now we're friends again. And we did argue over who caved first (he caved and he knows it). So yeah, it was basically exactly like this, minus the whole kissing scene, of course. Be sure to R&R!**


End file.
